


Home - A Phan One Shot [Moved from my wattpad]

by Phanfictions (skamobsessed)



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, dan is sad and phil won't leave him, pj is really briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamobsessed/pseuds/Phanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't really know what this is but Dan seemed kinda sad on Tumblr a while ago and it made me sad so I wrote this and when I was writing it I wasn't really thinking but I unintentionally made the plot kinda match 'Home' by One Direction, even though I only realised it once this was complete.</p><p>But yeah this is just cute fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home - A Phan One Shot [Moved from my wattpad]

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on the 13th of December 2015 after Dan was posting kinda sad things on Tumblr, I originally posted on Wattpad and I'm now moving it here

Phil hadn't heard much out of Dan that day and he didn't think much of it, it wasn't unusual that there were days when Dan didn't feel like talking to people, including Phil.

He didn't think much of it, until he started to notice a pattern on his Tumblr dashboard; mixed in with random posts from others and a couple from Dan, he saw some uncharacteristically sad posts from Dan, nothing too major, but things about wanting to disappear was not something Phil liked seeing Dan go through; and the worst thing about it was that Dan was never usually the type to share his feelings, let alone share them to his thousands of Tumblr followers.

Phil sat on the sofa for a few minutes, deciding if he should go check on Dan, he didn't want to push the topic too much if Dan wasn't up to it, but eventually the worry took over and so he found himself knocking on Dan's bedroom door moments later.

"Dan...? Have you eaten today?" Phil asked first

"No." Phil heard Dan mumble from what sounded like under his bed covers

"Do you want me to make you some pasta or something?" Phil offered trying to keep his voice steady whilst keeping his worry under control.

"No." Dan replied simply

"What do you want then?" Phil persevered

"Nothing. Go away."

"I can't do that knowing you haven't eaten"

"Go away"

"No Dan"

"PHIL PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dan tried to yell but it mostly came out in a tone that was broken and filled with defeat. It was at that moment Phil's heart physically ached, he _hated_ hearing Dan so broken. Phil stayed silent for a few moments, so silent that Dan thought he'd actually left until he heard Phil's voice softly from the other side of the door.

"I'm not leaving you Dan. I don't care if you hate me for staying or never talk to me again. I am not leaving you. I will never leave you, I always come back and I'm damn sure not leaving you when you're down like this because I know Dan, I've been through months of this before, you know that, and I am telling you, you can't do this alone, you won't just disappear, the pain won't just stop, you have to give it a reason to."

"That doesn't mean I need you" Dan insisted

"Maybe not but I need you. I have my own happiness but without you everything's just more dull and I really don't wanna lose you Dan okay because I'm not sure I know how to live without you anymore and I know you won't admit it, but I know you need me just as much..." Phil told him; Dan didn't answer because how are you meant to reply to something like that? "Fine though, I'll leave you alone. Maybe I'll go out to dinner..." Phil informed him sadly; if Dan really wanted to be left alone ,now he would be, and if he didn't, it was up to Dan to say so.

"Okay I'm leaving, PJ invited me to Nandos, I'll bring you something back!" Phil called up the stairs and he had fully intended on leaving until his phone buzzed with a text:

_'I do need you, please don't leave me' - Dan_

And from that moment Phil had no choice. He quickly ran outside to tell PJ (who was waiting in his car) he couldn't make it; when Dan heard the door shut he actually wanted to cry, but then he heard the door open and close again and a few moments later he heard Phil standing outside his now unlocked door.

"Hey..." Phil said softly as his eyes met Dan's once he walked into the room. Dan said nothing, only extending his hand towards Phil who took it without hesitation only to be pulled down onto Dan's bed seconds later. "You wanna cuddle...?" Phil asked curious, it wasn't very often Dan wanted to cuddle. "Hang on then. I'll be right back." Phil said before letting Dan go and walking out the room, Dan whined sadly at the loss of contact.

A couple of minutes later Phil returned in his pyjamas. "I figured this was better for cuddling. Dan simply nodded. Phil got into the bed beside Dan who almost immediately clung to Phil, tangling their legs together and Dan's arms rested against Phil's chest, his face firmly buried in the crook of Phil's neck; Phil could feel Dan's breath against his skin. Phil hugged him closer and didn't say a word, choosing to just watch Dan's chest rise and fall.

"Home..." Dan hummed contently a few minutes later, slightly startling Phil who had gotten used to only hearing the gentle rhythm of their heartbeats in the otherwise silent room.

"Home? We are home?" Phil pointed out.

"No, _you're_ home" Dan clarified, face still in the crook of Phil's neck.

"Well yeah I know I'm home but-" Phil began to say and Dan sighed, lifting his head just enough so his forehead rested on Phil's

" _You_ are my home, being in your arms is my home, wherever you are is my home" Dan explained, his eyes locked with Phil's. Phil was too in shock to respond. He'd always thought he and Dan were more than best friends but since Dan never brought it up, he didn't either and now here Dan was practicality proclaiming it to him. "Phil?" Dan asked after Phil still hadn't replied

"So you _love me_?" Phil asked as he was still trying to figured it out in his head

"Yeah...I guess I always have" Dan admitted and holy crap was it a relief to finally say that out loud. Dan's eyes were filled with hope until the moment Phil started laughing.

" _Oh my god!_ " Phil exclaimed still laughing, Dan untangled himself from Phil and sat up straight.

"What's so funny!?" Dan asked now slightly pissed off

"You"

"Oh well thanks! Wow fuck you" Dan spat, now really pissed

"No, Dan, you're misunderstanding" Phil assured him

"I think I understand you laughing at me just fine" Dan muttered

"I'm laughing because I can't believe it I-"

"Oh my god just leave!" Dan insisted, trying to push Phil out of the bed, Phil sat up before he could.

"You don't get it do you?" Phil questioned suddenly realising how unaware Dan was

"Oh I do now leave"

"No you don't, let me show you" Phil requested, he needed to make Dan understand

"Fine you know what show me what's so hilarious about this!" Dan yelled which made Phil giggle again.

"Oh my god you are the worst I don't ev-" Dan began to rant before Phil's hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him towards him and crashing their lips together... Dan kissed back instinctively but he was too in shock to really kiss back, causing Phil to pull away. Once they did Dan looked at him in awe and Phil shook his head.

"Kiss me for real" Phil requested, Dan backed away, suddenly overwhelmed by it all, Phil moved forward to follow Dan's movement but still keep distance between them. "Dan?" Phil questioned looking over at Dan. "Kiss me?" Phil asked softly this time and Dan's head was screaming because he had imagined this moment so many times, the moment Phil would ask him to kiss him, and once that hit him, it wasn't even a question anymore. Dan moved closer to Phil again, hesitating, he was never very good at initiating this stuff; thankfully for Dan, Phil knew this and smiled, a soft giggle falling from his lips, before he was connecting their lips once again, only this time Dan was in control of his body and so he was quickly wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and moving him around so he could push Phil's back up against his headboard. They stayed like this for a few more seconds until they had to break apart for air. Dan hummed happily when they did because he had finally kissed Phil after years of wishing he could and he wasn't ready to stop just yet; so with that Dan kissed him again, this time filled with the assurance that Phil wanted this too, especially when he felt Phil smile in the kiss before deepening it a little. There was still far too much distance between them for Dan's liking and so he climbed into Phil's lap, straddling him; not so much in a sexual way, more in a 'I wanna be as close as possible to you right now' way (it was still kinda in a sexual way though because c'mon he's a 24 year old guy making out with the guy he's liked for years, he's gonna seize that opportunity at least a little)

Soon after Dan did that Phil tried to sit up more to stop them both from feeling squished but that resulted in him banging his head on the wall when he moved too fast. "Ow!" Phil exclaimed, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"Careful. I don't wanna end up in A&E having to explain to a nurse that you got a concussion from making out with me!" Dan insisted, giggling

"Me neither!" Phil agreed, laughing too, before they continued kissing for a few more minutes. Phil was the one to break it apart which made Dan whine. "C'mon it's like 10:30pm and neither of us has had dinner, you haven't eaten all day" Phil reminded him and with that Dan's stomach growled.

"Damn you're right, okay food then more kisses, yes?" Dan asked as he got off Phil and stood up.

"Sounds like a plan!" Phil agreed, taking Dan's hand which he had extended to him.

Once they finished eating, Dan having practically eaten for three people he was so hungry, they cuddled up on the sofa watching anime.

"I love you Phil" Dan said softly against Phil's neck, them both having positioned themselves similarly to earlier that night.

"And I love you Dan" Phil replied, his heart skipping a beat over the fact he could finally say it.

Phil wasn't exaggerating when he said he'd never leave Dan, because just as much as he is Dan's home, Dan is his; and you know what they say, you always find your way back home...

 

 


End file.
